Fenris Fenrir
'Fenris Fenrir ' is the reincarnation of the Wolf God. Fenris has become a powerful warlock upon returning to life and began searching the world for Baldr, who had also been reborn as a mortal. During her journey, she has come to care deeply for Chaos as well as her memory of Baldr, and sees Iris Irine as both a friend and a rival for Chaos's affections. She is a dignified and intelligent woman, seen as a big sister by Iris Irine and as an enigma by Chaos. Abilities Fenris wields many forgotten sorceries, notably the curious ability to copy any spell that strikes her. She can also perform some form of magical alchemy, like turning her blood into fire, and has the ability to teleport. Fenris' magical demon-slaying staff Laevatein is able to vocally respond to her as well as posses the ability to extend itself to very long lengths. Story In the year A.W. 995, Fenris' sealed memories were unlocked, driving her to search for Baldr's reincarnation for the next 2 years. More memories of her past life were released as she journeyed and she eventually came across a "prophet medallion," which she bought from a wandering merchant (according to the manhwa, she paid 30,000 zeny for it). Since the medallion proved to be useless at first, Fenris was left to wander until she remembered Baldr's temple Breidablik. She finally comes upon the ruins of Breidablik and discovers Baldr's sword, Guarding Wind. She is soon accosted by the Valkyrie Sara Irine, who was sent by the goddess Freya to dispatch any and all who seek to bring about Ragnarok. Luckily, she manages to acquire Guarding Wind and teleport away before Sara could do more damage. After performing a ritual upon the medallion she purchased, Fenris was led to the hillside town of Fayon where she finally met Baldr's reincarnation Chaos. Unfortunately Chaos has no memories of his past life, which devastates Fenris as she did not expect this turn of events. She decides to follow Chaos in order to help him remember his past life. With the destruction of Fayon fresh in their minds, Fenris tries to think of a next plan of action when she is interrupted by Frigg. Frigg informs the group that they must find "someone who is human and not" and directs them to Prontera to seek out this individual. Chaos is attacked by Loki and causes much damage to the town, which prompts the knights of Prontera to arrest them all. Later, Himmelmez commences her attack on Prontera, which causes Loki to break them out of their prison. In the chaos, General Spiegal enlists Fenris and Iris to assist him in protecting the Heart of Ymir that lay underneath the Prontera castle. A fierce battle with the witch Bijou ensues, forcing Fenris to do everything she could to keep herself and Iris alive. Sara eventually kills Bijou, giving Fenris a chance to help heal Iris. Fenris later joins Iris at a public bathhouse where she heals and bonds with the young woman. It is then she changes into a different outfit and joins Chaos and Loki aboard an airship destined for Geffen. Other Appearances Although Fenris has yet to make a personal appearance in the game, Ragnarok Online, her job class is available for playable characters. As the characters in Ragnarök Online ''are all designed by Lee Myung-jin, it is assumed this would be Fenris' final outfit at the end of the ''Ragnarök manhwa. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists